Talk:Dungeons/@comment-139.195.117.142-20140409092838/@comment-1476039-20140426152218
sorry, this setup doesn't say if they are immune or not. Since immunity protects only from stuns, silences and freeze, this means: - you still need to focus on them, and now it is even more important - you can still give them stuff like reduce armor and reduce damage and their ai might make them debuff instead of heal I forget to mention if you have a tank with (all in, enemies must target this) and a few heal spells, you dont have to worry about your units dying and it means you can go all out with all your other units. But maybe have a healer can be enough (not sure how much dmg they do and how much defense you have). Note having no healer and having a healer can be the difference between killing one and killing none, but i prefer playing it safe and since they can heal, four of them might still kill your whole team. So let's give an example wicked jagar (4*) tank - 1) all in 2) self heal maid anna (4*) hybrid - 1) 160% dmg and blind 2) remove debuff and heal 25% hp figher yul (4*) dealer - 1) increase allies focus by 75% 2) 185% dmg veteran barnes (4*) dealer - 1) 170% dmg and reduce armor 2) decrease all enemy's dex by 45% soldier lak (4*) dealer - 1) 40% aoe over 2 turns 2) 180% dmg The idea is pick your best heroes in terms on tank - healer - dealer, dealer, dealer put priorities on focus buff, and 150%+ skills, and ideally want the other skill to give the enemy a debuff (reduce atk, armor, dex, damage over time) the enemy can aoe heal a total of 600hp each rotation with focus you want all your heroes to target one and deal enough damage to kill without focus you want other buffs like dex and atk that will increase your damage spread over five and hopefully it will consistently hit one more often and that one will die (but low chance, may take a while, will definitely need the tank and healer combo) if this fails.. then just keep leveling and be patient, always plus your team members.. 4*+5 > 5*+2 in terms of stats but some 5* heroes have good abilities (e.g. healers) focus plus-ing your heroes in your teams (arena, time attack, dungeons, 3 boss raids) dont fuse heroes unless they become absolutely useless (generally keep 2 good healers, two debuffers, two aoes, etc) 6* use 3-4* to plus 5* use 2-3* to plus 4* use 1-2* to plus 3* use 1* to plus if you are richer use the lower * numbers because heroes are more valuable than gold. If you are poorer it will cost more than twice the cost if you use lower stars but you might get lucky. note i also never bother plus-ing 2*, I only try to fuse 3* that i had to level to master. I keep mastered 4* until i have nothing to plus anymore and i am willing to level them. If you follow this and fail, you just need to wait for better heroes or to plus your whole team first.